outbreakgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Bonus Stories
Bonus Audio Stories are stories created for patrons as short audio-only stories. A list of all stories and summaries are found below. Jane Jane Jane is approached by Jason who offers to help her with promotion for a sponsorship and uses subliminals to convince her to let him take the photos. The posing instructions inevitably become increasingly sexual in nature until Jane masturbates until orgasm. Jane Wrestling Jason approaches Jane wanting to wrestle. Jason uses a subliminal command to make Jane accept that the winner has to kiss the loser. Jane believes it will be an easy victory but is quickly defeated and makes with the smooching. She tries again only to lose once more and give in to making out with Jason as long as he wants. Kira Kira's the Best at Making Out Jason approaches Kira asking to make out. She refuses so he replies that he heard she was a lousy kisser. Although it annoys her she refuses to make out with Jason in spite of the taunt. He uses a subliminal to normalize their makeout. She refuses again, then changes her mind and makes out with him. Again he teases her and uses a subliminal to normalize making out. She makes out with him again more enthusiastically and continues smooching until the scene ends. Kira's Exhibitionist Streak Kira is in the living room explaining to Jane that she's naked because Jason ordered her to show her exhibitionist fetish, which she denies. She spreads her legs at his command and begins masturbating with vibrators as the rest of the family watches. Her embarrassment turns to arousal and she quickly cums, finally admitting her exhibitionist streak. Kira Exercising Kira finds Jane practicing sexercises and joins her. Sarah Sarah Teaching Jane How To Kiss Jane feels insecure after making out with Noelle the first time earlier that day and asks Sarah to help her learn how to make out with someone better. Sarah gives her a full lesson. Sarah Acting Classes Sarah landed a part as a businesswoman in a play and asks Noelle for help getting into character as they both go to have sex with Jason for the evening. Sarah ultimately dresses like Noelle before spending the night with Jason and Noelle. Sarah Homework Jason has Sarah doing her homework, but Sarah is unmotivated. Jason promises her a "treat" after every completed section. After completing a section it turns out that the reward is making out with him. After initial reluctance she's on the path to good makeouts and good grades. Noelle Noelle - House Rules Jason finds Noelle in the kitchen and uses subliminal programming to change her behavior. First starting by allowing him to feel her up, then by convincing her that wearing underwear is against the house rules. The scene ends with Noelle being eaten out in front of everyone at the kitchen table. Noelle Teaching Jason to Kiss Jason meets Noelle and uses subliminals to convince her to make out with him. Group Kira and Sarah Shower TV Jason uses subliminals to convince Sarah and Kira to stop watching TV and to shower with one another for his enjoyment. Kira, Sarah & Jane, Fashion Show The girls are putting together their day five outfits and convince Jane to dress skimpy. She's reluctant but agrees once Jason approves. Noelle Helps Sarah Plan an Outfit Noelle helps Sarah put together her day five outfit. Noelle Reprograms Kira Noelle tells Kira she's been very naughty and that Jason had given her the power to reprogram her. After putting her to sleep Noelle makes her more submissive and slutty before having Kira eat her out. Kira Wins Jane In A Bet Jane plays a card game with Kira and loses. In spite of declaring the game rigged, Kira demands her payment and Jane eats her out while degrading herself and praising Kira.